Prince of Attilan
by Circle of Justice
Summary: [LOKI/THE OTHER] [THOR/LOKI BROTHERHOOD] [/!\ SOME EXPLICIT CONTENT /!\] [AU] Et si... Puisque notre monde est fait de "et si"... Si Loki était tombé amoureux de l'Autre pendant la torture qu'il avait subi à Attilan, avant d'attaquer Midgard ? Que se serait-il passé après ?
1. Prologue

_Salut à tous ! Voici une idée qui m'est venue après que j'ai écouté une musique qui n'a absolument rien à voir avec le sujet ! Youpi, vive la folie ! En ce moment, je deviens affreusement instable. Sisi, j'vous jure ! (tout le monde s'en fout...) Ah tu crois ? Ingrate..._

_Bref._

_Voici l'introduction à une fiction à chapitre (dix-quinze, je dirai, même si je pense faire moins par découragement... XD) sur le pairing que vous connaissez tous (non, ça n'existe nul part ailleurs, c'est juste toi, espèce de tordue...) Ah ? Je ne savais pas, moi, je... Bon. C'est Loki X L'Autre, vous savez, celui qui le menace dans Avengers ? Voilà. J'ai fantasmé là-dessus, oui, pardon... XDD_

_Bref._

_Je vous laisse lire cette ravissante introduction ! Un peu Drama et un peu de Lemon ! C'est tout ce qu'on aime ! (PS: Référence Mac Donalds...)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Votre chère et adorée de tous -ou pas-, Circle of Justice !_

* * *

_**Prince of Attilan**_

* * *

_"Deux mois sans nouvelles de moi, mon frère, et te voilà déjà paniqué. J'aimerais venir te voir à Asgard, mais ma place est ici, à Attilan. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste en dehors de toi, je suis navré. Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir suite à la mort d'Odin et de Mère... Je ressens à quelques choses près la même chose. De plus, si ce que j'ai lu dans la lettre que tu m'as envoyée est toujours d'actualité quand la mienne arrivera, Jane est malade... Je te dirai bien de passer à Attilan, je sais que ça ne poserait de problème ni à l'Autre ni à toi mais... Thanos, en revanche... Enfin, voilà, tu connais tout ce que j'ai vécu avant avoir attaqué Midgard. Je t'en ai informé, il n'y a pas de secrets entre nous._

_Enfin, je ne vois pas ce que je peux écrire de plus si ce n'est que je t'aime._

_Je t'aime, Thor._

_Ton frère, Loki."_

Gratter ces quelques mots sur le papier fit un bien fou à Loki, le libérant de sa solitude habituelle depuis qu'il avait été nommé régent. L'Autre était sur le trône de cette petite terre agricole que Thanos leur avait gentiment léguée, s'occupant à longueur de temps des problèmes tous plus futiles les uns que les autres des habitants. Certains manquaient d'argent, d'autres en avait trop... Que de problèmes pour bien peu de solutions, car l'Autre n'était pas connu de ses gens pour sa richesse.

Non, si leur Seigneur était si réputé, si parce que l'amour qu'il portait à son régent était incomparable. Quand Loki était arrivé au sein de ce petit trésor qu'était cette contrée, les habitants n'avaient vu qu'en lui un intrus, quelqu'un qui viendrait leur voler leurs richesses. Ils étaient venus à plusieurs centaines dans le manoir que le Seigneur possédait, venant apporter une preuve que Loki ne méritait pas de rester ici.

L'Autre les avait rassuré. Loki était une personne tout à fait aimable et serviable quand on ne l'énervait pas, et surtout, très enclin à faire du zèle s'il le faut pour aider autrui dans le besoin. Charitable et romantique à tout va, Loki s'était en effet montré à la hauteur de ses fonctions de régent, en offrant aux agriculteurs un peu d'aide magique pour de meilleurs rendements, et en aidant les femmes débordées dans leurs tâches quotidiennes.

Le peuple avait été ravi, et avait organisé, à l'aide des volontaires qui avaient été aidés par Loki et qui lui étaient très reconnaissants, le mariage des deux hommes. Cela avait été grandiose, la salle était magnifiquement décorée et les invités, qui avaient eux-mêmes choisi les tenues des mariés, avaient de très bons goûts en matière de décoration et de mode. Les femmes avaient tissé le costume qu'allait porter Loki, infiniment reconnaissantes de toute l'aide qu'il leur avait apportée alors qu'elles étaient agacées par leurs tâches ménagères, et les hommes celui de leur Seigneur, pour le remercier d'avoir aussi bien choisi leur régent.

La fête était magnifique, et de cette union mémorable était née une petite fille, et leur régent attendait, selon les rumeurs des femmes qui le voyaient tous les jours, un deuxième enfant. Tout le monde était joyeux, bien que le plus heureux reste l'Autre, qui revenait tous les jours avec une rose pour son amant Asgardien.

Oui mais, Loki n'était pas heureux. Enfin. Si, il était heureux d'être accepté, il était comblé quand il était en compagnie des habitantes, de l'Autre et de sa fille, cette question ne se posait pas ! Mais... Son frère, Thor, lui manquait affreusement. Que dire de plus, une horrible maladie avait frappé le régent. Depuis trois semaines, au moins, il ne quittait plus son lit. Il ne pouvait plus. Ses jambes étaient immobiles, et il lui était devenu tout simplement impossible de les faire bouger. Le bébé qu'il attendait, heureusement, n'était pas touché par cette grave maladie dont tous ignoraient l'origine.

Enfin, tous les habitants, car l'Autre savait d'où elle venait. D'ailleurs, il avait décidé qu'avoir une petite discussion avec Thanos pour remettre les points là où il le fallait serait la meilleure solution. Tôt le matin, l'Autre s'était donc levé, avait fait l'amour avec Loki pendant une heure, puis l'avait quitté en l'embrassant pour partir discuter de cette mystérieuse-mais-pas-tant-que-ça maladie que Loki avait attrapé sans même sortir du manoir.

Depuis, Loki était couché, n'ayant même pas pu se lever pour aller se laver et se débarrasser de la semence qui collait à son ventre et ses fesses. Il avait perdu trois kilos en une semaine, avait confié son médecin. Trois kilos. Trois. Kilos. Loki ne se rendait même pas compte de ce que ça pourrait représenter pour une année. Il serait mort, à ce rythme. Et ce en moins d'un mois.

Justement, c'était ce qui causait le trouble de l'Autre. Il savait que Loki allait mourir bientôt s'il ne faisait rien. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait, pour cette fois seulement, failli à ses devoirs de Seigneur pour la journée, confiant aux habitants qu'il devait négocier avec Thanos la survie de leur régent. Personne n'avait osé le contredire. Les femmes avaient pleuré, promettant que si cela ne fonctionnait pas, elles iraient elles-mêmes voir leur Roi absolu. Certaines s'étaient même portées volontaires pour l'assister, le temps que leur Seigneur revienne.

Loki était touché par la gentillesse de ces femmes. Il les aimait beaucoup. Trop peut-être. Tellement, qu'il ne voulait pas leur demander quoi que ce soit, et restait en souffrance toute la journée pour ensuite demander à son époux tout ce qu'il voulait avant même qu'il ne soit entré dans la chambre. Ces femmes étaient tout ce qu'il avait pour vivre. L'Autre n'était là que le soir, venant l'enlacer pour le rassurer et lui faisant l'amour quand vraiment cela ne suffisait pas, histoire de lui changer un peu les idées. Ses devoirs de Seigneur l'obligeaient à faire une croix temporaire sur sa vie de couple.

Oh, Loki ne lui en voulait pas. Il comprenait très bien ce que c'était, pour avoir lui-même été Roi dans sa jeunesse. Trop de responsabilités découlaient de ce poste, trop pour ne serait-ce que pouvoir garder du temps pour soi et sa famille.

Par ailleurs, dans ce genre de situation, c'était soi OU sa famille.

L'Autre était trop bon avec lui, tant qu'il préférait adonner tout son temps à éduquer leur fille convenablement et le servir plutôt que de s'occuper de lui-même.

Loki ne le lui reprocherait pas. C'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

Bientôt, alors qu'il songeait à ce qu'il pourrait ajouter à sa lettre, l'Autre entra, enlevant rapidement sa cape et son masque pour s'approcher de lui. Il prit place sur le lit, s'asseyant aux côtés de son époux, puis posa une main sur la sienne. Celle de Loki était trop pâle et frêle pour paraître encore vivante. Loki n'avait d'ailleurs même plus la force de la soulever. Pourtant, l'Autre savait qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il lisait depuis toujours dans le regard de son amant. Celui-ci voulait étreindre son amant, lui passer une main réconfortante sur la joue... Comme lui le faisait pour lui.

L'Autre trouvait cela triste. Il n'avait rien pu faire avec Thanos. Il savait que Loki ne pouvait pas le câliner tendrement comme il le faisait quand il n'allait pas bien avant. Il se sentait presque... seul. Tout cela à cause de la stupide maladie que Thanos avait avoué avoir administré de manière volontaire à Loki, en empoisonnant son café. Maintenant, l'Autre était tellement mélancolique... Même leur fille avait perdu sa joie de vivre pourtant héritée de son oncle et habituellement toujours présente. Les circonstances étaient tellement épuisantes, tellement effrayantes que la petite ne voulait plus sourire.

Loki sourit néanmoins à son amant, le coupant dans le fil de ses pensées. L'Autre le reconnaissait bien là. Toujours heureux, même quand ça n'allait pas et que tout était sur le point de basculer du mauvais côté de la balance. Passant outre ces pensées sombres, le Seigneur lui rendit son sourire, prenant doucement sa main dans la sienne, comme s'il ne désirait pas la casser. "Comment te sens-tu ?" Questionna-t-il d'un air inquiet, portant la main tremblante à ses lèvres pour la couvrir de baisers.

"Je me sens bien..." Murmura Loki en réponse, mais le simple abaissement de sa voix à la fin de sa phrase montrait que c'était un mensonge. "Comment cela s'est-il passé ? As-tu eu la réponse que tu cherchais ?"

"Non." Nia l'Autre d'un air abattu, baissant la tête pour presser son front contre la main humide des précédents baisers. "Thanos m'a révélé que c'était lui qui t'avait donné ça... mais il ne m'a pas donné de remède..."

Loki soupira, attristé par la situation. Non, ce n'était pas la réponse de Thanos qui l'inquiétait. Il savait depuis le début que Thanos ne dirait rien de plus que ce qu'il voudrait, et que l'antidote n'en ferait sûrement pas partie. Il s'était fait à cette idée, se remémorant sans cesse les passages de sa vie avec Thanos. Il avait été torturé... Jamais rien n'avait été aussi cruel.

Ce qui le peinait, c'était la peine de l'Autre. Son amant avait toujours été si... positif avant. Quand Loki avait un souci, peu important pour lui de quel ordre il s'agissait, il lui disait toujours que cela allait s'arranger. Il lui murmurait qu'il prendrait toujours soin de lui, qu'il l'aimait et que rien que pour cela, personne ne pourrait jamais le blesser. Loki buvait ces paroles comme un enfant devant du jus de fruit. Il aimait cela, quand son époux était toujours positif, à l'écoute, et qu'il lui chantait que tout irait bien tout en lui faisant l'amour à l'en faire mourir d'extase.

Maintenant... L'Autre paraissait tellement mal...

"L'Autre, regarde-moi..." Intima Loki, essayant de se redresser mais la souffrance contenue dans son dos était trop intense. "Regarde-moi, mon amour..."

"Non... Je n'ai rien pu faire pour te sauver..." Grogna son amant contre sa main, laissant les larmes couler librement sur ses joues fripées et grises comme la cendre. "Ce sera de ma faute si tu meurs..."

Quand Loki sentit les larmes de son époux entrer en contact avec sa peau froide, il sourit d'un air attendri, se forçant à ne pas hurler de douleur alors qu'il levait la main pour la poser un peu brusquement sur la tête de l'Autre. Il fit un effort supplémentaire pour parvenir à lui ébouriffer les cheveux, les larmes coulant tant cet acte simple, de la vie quotidienne, pouvait désormais le faire souffrir au-delà de l'imaginable. D'une voix douce, cachant sa douleur, il murmura. "L'Autre... Regarde-moi..."

Son amant releva les yeux vers lui et déclara, d'une voix cassante. "Je ne te mérite pas."

Loki ne sut d'abord pas comment réagir face à ce brusque retournement de situation. Ce haussement de ton, cette hargne... Loki ne s'y était pas préparé, et pris au dépourvu, il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise tandis qu'il cherchait quelque chose à dire, mais l'Autre l'arrêta avant.

"Ne dis rien, tu ne pourras pas me convaincre du contraire."

Cependant, ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, avant qu'il ne s'effondre contre le ventre arrondi de Loki en murmurant à répétition. "Désolé, désolé, désolé..."

"L'Autre -"

"Non !" Cria le Seigneur, déchiré par cette déferlante de sentiments qui venait de le noyer. Loki se figea, un peu surpris, avant que l'ex-acolyte de Thanos ne reprenne d'un ton emporté. "Je ne te mérite pas ! Pourquoi t'es-tu marié à moi ?"

Les larmes prirent place dans les orbes verts de Loki, avant qu'il n'éclate en sanglots. L'Autre resta silencieux un moment, regardant d'un air surpris puis désolé son amant. Il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, il s'en était douté. Mais c'était tellement injuste... Loki n'avait pas demandé à souffrir de la sorte... S'il souffrait, c'était parce que Thanos pouvait l'avoir proche de lui... Si Loki ne s'était pas marié à lui, il serait à Asgard et hors de la portée de Thanos.

Loki jeta un regard peiné à l'Autre, dont le sang se glaça. "Je ne voulais pas... Pardonne ma maladresse..." Susurra-t-il dans le but de réconforter le malade, mais quand celui-ci se détourna complètement de lui, ce fut comme si son cœur s'était éteint. Il manqua d'air, suffoquant en admirant Loki pleurer de rage ou de peine, il ne pouvait savoir. Il reprit, tentant d'apaiser autant Loki que lui-même... Bon... Plus Loki que lui-même. "Loki, je t'aime -"

"Moi aussi -"

"Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir."

Loki retourna son attention vers lui, calmant ses sanglots alors qu'un rictus malicieux prenait place sur ses lèvres fines, craquelées par la sécheresse de sa bouche, comme de tout son organisme, d'ailleurs. "Je sais."

Le Seigneur sourit gentiment, attrapant la main de Loki qui venait de retomber mollement sur la surface du matelas et la serrant fortement. D'un geste symbolique, il la plaça sur son cœur, murmurant d'une voix amoureuse. "Il est tout à toi... Tu le sais."

"Oui." Sourit Loki sans lâcher du regard sa main toute tremblante posée contre le cœur battant de son grand amour. "Je sais. Tout comme tu sais que le mien est à toi." Ajouta-t-il, baissant le regard alors qu'un rouge tout à fait attendrissant imprégnait ses joues.

L'Autre sourit de plus belle à ce constat, s'approchant de son régent pour l'embrasser doucement sur le bout des lèvres. Loki lui montra ses belles dents suite à ce baiser, faisant l'effort de lever sa main gauche pour caresser la joue de son amant, l'approchant pour effleurer de nouveau ses lèvres des siennes.

A ce contact frais, rassurant, l'Autre se mit à califourchon sur lui, s'approchant encore plus physiquement pour approfondir le baiser amoureux. D'une infinie douceur, il fit entrer sa langue dans la bouche entre-ouverte de son amant, explorant l'espace chaud avec enthousiasme. Bientôt, Loki mêla sa langue à la sienne et ils gémirent chacun dans la bouche de l'autre, cherchant toujours plus de contact. Rapidement, l'Autre écarta les cuisses de Loki, qui feula gentiment quand l'un des six doigts du Chitauri effleura son intimité.

Loki sourit contre les lèvres de l'autre homme, s'enfonçant dans le lit pour chercher les sangles de l'uniforme de son amant. Il les retira une par une de manière lente et calculée, suscitant à exciter son époux. Celui-ci était extrêmement réceptif, gémissant en sentant les doigts frais de son amant courir le long de son torse pour caresser difficilement ses abdominaux.

Cependant, ce n'était pas un contact qu'il trouvait véritablement agréable, car il le savait douloureux pour Loki. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à bouger ses membres, tous autant qu'ils étaient, et qu'il se force ainsi pour lui faire plaisir n'était pas chose que l'Autre appréciait vraiment. Certes, la friction était plus qu'agréable et encouragée, mais... Au vu des circonstances dans lesquelles elle était donnée... l'Autre aurait préféré ne pas la recevoir.

Le brun continua son petit manège jusqu'à avoir mis à nu son époux, allant dès lors plus bas pour arriver au niveau de son entrejambe. Il releva la tête un instant, regardant avec délectation l'incrédulité lisible dans les yeux bleutés de son amant, avant de laper la fente de son membre. L'Autre se raidit, gémissant fortement sous la vague de plaisir qui déferla en lui. C'était juste trop bon. Quelque part, il aurait voulu en demander encore. Il aurait espéré en avoir encore. Mais il savait que ça faisait mal à son épousé. Pour cette simple raison, il n'en redemanderait pas. Ce que Loki faisait actuellement, cela faisait longtemps que cela n'était pas arrivé. Bien plus de trois semaines. Soit, avant que Loki ne tombe malencontreusement malade.

L'Autre voulut protester quand Loki le prit en bouche, commençant à faire des va-et-vient qui le faisaient affreusement souffrir. Les larmes coulaient le long des joues pâles du brun tandis qu'il s'activait, ravi tout de même d'obtenir des gémissements amoureux de l'autre homme. Le rythme s'accéléra, Loki accélérant la cadence en tendant une main douloureuse pour guider les hanches jusqu'ici trop immobilisées de son amant à sa bouche. Un gémissement profond quitta les lèvres de son amant, qui fit dès lors les mouvements lui-même, murmurant son prénom de façon si merveilleuse que Loki n'eut pas le moindre regret de devoir tant souffrir pour l'entendre. Au fur et à mesure, l'Autre s'enfonçait dans la gorge de son épousé, qui n'avait plus à faire l'effort de lever la tête. Soudain, le corps du Chitauri se crispa alors qu'il se déversait dans la bouche chaude de son amant.

Loki n'eut pas la moindre hésitation et avala toute entière l'offrande de son Seigneur. Celui-ci l'attrapa délicatement, l'aidant à remonter jusqu'à sa position initiale sans trop de mal. Loki soupira de soulagement en sentant l'oreiller moelleux contre son cou, inspirant et expirant à un rythme régulier tout en fermant les yeux. Il savait ce qui allait se passer, et était impatient que cela commence.

* * *

**Voili voilou, j'espère que cela vous aura plu et que vous allez lire la suite quand je la posterai ! (Non ? Oh... Tant pis... XD)**

**Bref, bizouilles !**

**Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas reviewer, à liker, à follower ou même, hypothétiquement, à favoriter ! Ah ! J'aime les néologismes ! =^)**


	2. Chapitre 1: Trop protecteur

_Salut tout le monde ! Je reviens avec ce chapitre pour ma fic bizarre avec un pairing bizarre, eh oui ! J'espère que tout le monde se porte bien, et que la journée sera ensoleillée ! Le lundi au soleil... Non... Faut que je m'arrête là, sinon, ça va devenir trop bizarre. Allez ! Courage !_

_Bon, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger plus longtemps !_

_En tout cas, un grand merci à missteyla de me soutenir dans cette dure aventure ! XDDD_

_Bonne lecture à vous !_

_Circle of Justice._

* * *

_**Prince of Attilan**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1: "Trop protecteur"**

* * *

Loki jeta un coup d'œil à ce que lui tendait la jeune femme qui était venue l'assister, un peu interrogateur. C'était un petit carton, sur lequel était disposée une lettre de son frère. Oh, la lettre n'était pas ce qui lui posait problème, il l'avait reconnue du premier regard. Mais par contre, le carton, c'était une autre histoire, parce que Loki n'avait rien demandé à personne et qu'il se retrouvait avec un énième cadeau. Bien que certain qu'il devait provenir d'une des femmes qu'il aidait autrefois quotidiennement, il se fit méfiant en le prenant, regardant la villageoise quitter son champ de vision après s'être respectueusement inclinée. Lentement, elle ferma la porte en sortant de la chambre seigneuriale, laissant tout de même la fille du dieu Ase entrer puisque celle-ci s'était présentée à la porte. Celle-ci se dirigea vers sa mère et, avec un sourire un peu crispé, sauta sur le lit pour se mettre à ses côtés. La petite tête brune se colla dans le giron maternel, regardant d'un air curieux le paquet surprise qui venait de lui parvenir.

"Qu'est-ce, Mère ?" Demanda l'enfant en levant ses yeux d'un bleu-vert profond vers sa mère, qui la gratifia d'un sourire aimant. "Je ne savais pas que vous attendiez un colis."

"Je n'en attendais pas, mon enfant." Déclara Loki, mettant de côté la lettre reçue de Thor, la posant sur la table de nuit, pour ouvrir le colis. Il mordit le fil qui retenait le carton de s'ouvrir, l'effilant entre ses dents. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup d'efforts pour que le fil cède, laissant accès à l'intérieur de la boîte. Finalement, quand il en écarta les deux bords, qui fermaient son couvercle, il découvrit une petite bague, juste à sa taille, avec une pierre rouge en son centre. "Qu'est-ce ?"

La fillette hybride Chitauri se pencha, regardant dans le carton avec une curiosité non-retenue. Loki sourit en la voyant faire, essuyant aussi bien qu'il le put les larmes de douleur qui avaient coulées seules tandis qu'il soulevait le carton et l'avait ouvert, puis intervint, attrapant la bague en grinçant les dents tant la souffrance l'envahissait à cause de ce simple geste. Il attrapa la bague avec autant d'habileté que possible, au vu de sa condition, la sortant du carton qu'il venait d'ouvrir pour l'exposer à la vue de sa fille. Celle-ci sourit grandement, admirant le joyau au centre avec enthousiasme. "Maman ! C'est une bague magique !"

"Magique, rien que ça, mon enfant." Rit-il d'un air attendri, donnant à son enfant la bague en lui déposant dans le creux de la main avec douceur et délicatesse. En voyant la petite la prendre de façon un peu trop brutale, il la reprit de manière précipitée, attrapant d'une prise ferme son bras pour la retenir, sans pour autant lui faire de mal. "Fais-y attention, s'il-te-plaît ! On ne casse pas les cadeaux que les autres nous font, ce n'est pas correct !"

"Oui, Mère." Acquiesça l'enfant, ralentissant ses mouvements une fois libérée de sa prise en regardant d'un air attentif le bijou. Elle l'examina puis la passa au doigt de Loki, enlevant la bague de mariage qui y avait élu domicile normalement. Honnêtement, le brun aurait voulu protester, dire que ce n'était pas bien pour un mariage si l'un des deux mariés enlevait sa bague, mais il ne dit mot. C'était encore une enfant. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce genre de choses.

La petite lui fit un beau sourire avant de se lever, sauter sur le lit et de rire comme une furie. Loki lui sourit à son tour, la prenant dans ses bras pour la calmer. Mais l'enfant était trop joueuse pour le moment, donc Loki fit le choix de jouer avec elle. Il releva les bras qu'il venait de reposer de manière soulagée pour la chatouiller, pleurant de douleur, sanglotant à cause de la souffrance, mais riant en entendant sa fille être heureuse. Les larmes dévalaient le long de son visage, s'écrasant contre les draps. Il pleura un long moment, continuant malgré cela de jouer avec sa fille. Cependant, cela s'arrêta quand l'Autre entra dans la chambre, criant à l'égard de l'enfant d'un ton mi-effrayé mi-mécontent: "Hé ! Descend de là tout de suite et va ranger ta chambre, ça t'occupera !"

Loki se figea, tournant aussi bien qu'il le put la tête vers son amant, lui affichant une mine furieuse, tandis que la petite s'était dégagée de sa prise et qu'elle partait d'un air triste et résigné vers sa chambre, attenante à la leur.

L'Autre soupira, véritablement sur les nerfs, puis prit place à côté de son épousé pour lui caresser la main distraitement. Néanmoins, il voyait bien que Loki était mécontent. Celui-ci en avait tous les critères, c'était comme une caricature, qui reprenait tous les critères les plus communs à la chose pour bien la faire comprendre. Il fronçait les sourcils, serrait les dents en ayant aussi croisé, bien que cela le faisait souffrir affreusement et que son époux le savait, les bras contre son torse. L'Autre arrêta donc tout mouvement, plongeant son regard dans celui de son amant pour décrypter sa véritable impression. Loki était vraiment mécontent, d'après ce qu'il lut dans ses yeux verts.

"Tu n'avais pas besoin de lui hurler dessus." Fit Loki d'un ton tellement froid que cela glaça le sang du Chitauri.

"Elle te faisait mal." Tenta l'Autre, souhaitant faire comprendre à Loki que la seule chose qui l'avait motivé à hurler sur la petite était l'amour qu'il lui portait. "Je voyais que tu pleurais."

Loki déglutit puis soupira tristement, ses bras se relâchant pour s'écraser douloureusement contre le matelas légèrement affaissé par leur poids, un air tout à fait résigné ayant prit place sur son visage. "Je me faisais mal pour passer un peu de temps avec elle." Expliqua-t-il doucement, essayant de maîtriser son agacement au vu de cette situation embarrassante. "Depuis que je suis malade, je ne peux plus la toucher..."

L'Autre le fixa un long moment, attendant qu'il continue, mais voyant clairement que celui-ci ne le ferait pas, au vu de la façon dont Loki évitait son regard, il parla à son tour. "Pour quelle raison tu ne pourrais plus la toucher ?"

"Déjà parce qu'elle me fuit un peu depuis. Elle doit avoir peur que cela soit contagieux... Et parce que cela me fait souffrir, comme tu as pu le voir il y a quelques minutes..." Dit Loki d'un ton désespéré, baissant la tête pour regarder son corps d'un air malheureux. "Mon corps me devient insupportable... C'est comme une prison pour moi, l'Autre..."

L'Autre lui serra la main de manière réconfortante, puis lui en embrassa le dos chaleureusement. Il n'avait jamais aimé voir Loki triste. Les rares fois où c'était arrivé, il n'avait pas su comment le réconforter. Il était impuissant devant la souffrance de son amant. La seule chose qui pouvait lui apporter du réconfort était les lettres de Thor. Le brun était joyeux à chaque fois qu'il en lisait une. Une fois, l'Autre en avait lue une avec lui. Cela avait été le moment le plus heureux de leur couple. Franchement, l'Autre n'avait pas été attentif la moindre seconde à ce que Loki lisait, à voix haute. Ce que l'Autre avait regardé, c'était ses beaux yeux, qui brillaient de larmes de joie alors qu'il avait enfin des nouvelles de son bien-aimé frère.

Néanmoins, il devait bien avouer que la proximité qu'avait Thor avec Loki le dérangeait un peu. Pour exemple, une fois, Loki avait été invité à Asgard pour un banquet, en l'honneur du mariage de Thor et Jane. L'Autre et lui étaient ensembles, mais pas encore mariés. Ils y étaient allés ensembles, et le Chitauri avait découvert les décors somptueux d'Asgard. Son amant lui avait montré les différents lieux comme la fontaine à côté du palais, et même au niveau de l'Yggdrasil. Loki l'avait emmené pour rencontrer Mimir, que le chef Chitauri avait trouvé plutôt amusant car à chaque fois que la tête parlait, de l'eau sortait de sa bouche. Cela avait été une sortie agréable, mais une fois au palais, tout avait basculé.

Loki s'était jeté dans les bras de son frère, le laissant de côté tandis qu'il le câlinait. Thor avait longuement regardé l'Autre, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir, puis avait lui aussi étreint le petit corps frêle de son cadet. Le dieu du Chaos lui murmurait des choses que seul Thor pouvait entendre, lui parlait de choses que seul lui pouvait connaître. Ils ont échangé un long moment comme cela, Loki dans les bras de Thor, puis ils s'étaient séparés. Heureusement que Thor avait demandé à Loki de le lâcher ! Le Chitauri était passé outre mais trouvait cela dérangeant, d'être ainsi repoussé quand intervenait le grand Thor Odinson.

Soudain, coupant court ses pensées, Loki se pencha pour attraper la lettre qu'il avait posée sur sa table de nuit, l'ouvrant lentement en voyant les premières courbes des lettres de Thor. Son visage s'illumina, ses yeux brillant de joie et un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres fines. L'Autre se coucha à côté de lui, passant ses bras autour de lui tandis que l'Ase lisait la lettre à haute voix.

_"Mon frère, j'ai reçu ta lettre, et même si cela te parait évident, je préfère te le dire. Ici, à Asgard, les choses vont en s'améliorant: Jane est guérie grâce aux soins offerts gracieusement par Eir, et Sif a enfin accepté sa présence dans la famille royale. Je suis si heureux que tu n'imagines même pas ! Il ne manque plus que toi à mes côtés, comme nous l'avions toujours été autrefois ! Parfois, je repense à notre enfance, à tout ce que nous avons partagé... Tu me manques, comment avons-nous pu prendre des chemins aussi différents ? Quand je vais aux fêtes habituelles, je ne me sens pas à ma place, même si je suis contraint d'y rester. Ma place est avec toi, mon frère, toi qui est si loin de moi maintenant ! Reviens en Asgard, dis à ton épousé de venir avec toi, tout comme votre enfant -d'ailleurs, est-ce une fille ou un garçon ? Tu ne m'en as pas parlé-, vous serez les bienvenus à Asgard ! J'organiserai une fête pour votre arrivée, grandiose comme du temps où Père et Mère étaient encore en vie. Au fait, en parlant de cela, j'aimerais que tu viennes en Asgard en Octobre... L'anniversaire de la mort de Mère. J'aimerais que tu puisses, pour une fois, être près d'elle. J'ai trouvé que Père avait dépassé les limites en t'interdisant de venir à son inhumation. C'était notre mère à tous les deux..._

_En tous les cas, j'espère avoir de tes nouvelles bientôt. Tout en espérant que tu es en pleine forme et que ton épousé l'est aussi, tout comme le fruit de votre union, je te souhaite un bon mois de mai._

_En vous souhaitant une vie prospère et pleine d'amour au quotidien,_

_Thor, ton frère, qui a hâte de t'accueillir chez toi à nouveau."_

Une fois que Loki eut fini de lire, L'Autre le serra contre lui de manière aimante. Il savait que ce qu'il venait de lire était douloureux pour Loki, au vu de ce qui était traité. La mort de Frigga n'avait jamais été clairement acceptée par Loki, encore moins digérée. Une fois, l'Ase lui avait confié qu'elle était tout ce qu'il avait. Que le jour où Malekith et Kurse avaient prit d'assaut le palais, il avait tout perdu. Autant sa liberté, prise de force par Odin, que sa mère, son dernier repère dans un monde qu'il ne voyait pas comme sien.

L'Autre savait ce que cela faisait. Quand Thanos était arrivé sur leur petite planète de laboureurs et qu'il avait mit à feu et à sang tout son village pour trouver un chef de guerre, il était avec son père et ses sœur, les trois seules personnes qui avaient jamais comptées pour lui. Thanos était venu chez lui, avait tué sans même broncher son père et avait violé ses sœurs, devant ses yeux d'enfant. Depuis, il s'était toujours résigné, toujours agenouillé devant la grandeur de Thanos.

Cela, il l'avait fait jusqu'à l'élément perturbateur, qui était venu réanimer la colère sourdement ignorée depuis l'enfance du Chitauri. C'était peu de temps avant l'attaque de Midgard par Loki. Thanos voulait à n'importe quel prix manipuler le dieu du Chaos, qui jusqu'ici avait tenu bon malgré toutes les douleurs qu'il lui avait infligées. Alors, ce jour-là, il avait décidé d'aller plus loin et d'en finir avec cette histoire de Tesseract, de manipulation et de pantin.

Il l'avait violé. Le Chitauri l'avait entendu de ses quartiers. Dès lors, il avait prit Loki en pitié, et l'avait secouru des griffes sadiques du Titan. D'abord, il lui avait apporté le soutien dont il avait besoin après ces dures épreuves, le prenant doucement en lui murmurant que tout irait bien. Le dieu avait apprécié ces moments, et était lentement tombé amoureux du Chitauri. L'Autre était passé au-delà de ce stade quand il l'avait réalisé.

Quand Loki le regardait, c'était avec des yeux brillants de joie, se déshabillant de lui-même en essayant de venir au corps de l'acolyte de Thanos. L'Autre avait donc été heureux, continuant ainsi quelques jours juste pour entendre les murmures amoureux que lui chuchotait Loki au creux de l'oreille. Cela rendit fou le Chitauri, qui ensuite décida de mêler à leur étreinte charnelle quotidienne des caresses amoureuses.

Alors, depuis ce temps jusqu'au départ de Loki, les cadeaux et les préparations étaient plus fréquentes. Généralement, l'Autre revenait avec des fleurs rares chaleureusement offertes par les soldats de son armée, et lui offrait des baisers plus affirmés et dominants qu'avant. Ce n'était plus la bataille timide que cela avait été un temps.

Ça ne l'avait plus jamais été. Maintenant mariés et avec un enfant sous leur toit, les deux amants avaient promit de ne plus jamais se quitter.

Parole tenue. L'Autre aimait Loki un peu plus chaque jour. Il en était certainement de même pour Loki.

"L'Autre ? Tout va bien ?"

Le Chitauri secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité qu'il avait brusquement quittée, plongeant son regard dans celui de son compagnon. Celui-ci s'était recouché, ayant lâché la lettre par terre, n'ayant pas dû trouver la force de la reposer. Au vu des larmes qui inondaient douloureusement ses joues, il avait dû souffrir le martyr. Un instant, l'Autre s'en voulut. Il avait promit de toujours aider Loki à échapper à la douleur. Il venait de faillir à sa tâche. Certes, il voyait bien que Loki ne lui en voulait pas, mais lui s'en voulait comme jamais. "Je suis désolé." Murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. "J'étais loin, égaré dans mes souvenirs..."

"Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. J'étais juste un peu inquiet, parce que tu ne disais plus rien." Sourit Loki de son habituel air apaisant, souhaitant faire disparaître la tension qui venait de s'accumuler dans les gestes de son épousé. "Calme toi. Cela ne sert à rien de te mettre la pression. Je vais bien -"

"Tu sais que c'est faux -"

"L'Autre, mon amour, je te demande de ne pas t'inquiéter pour moi..." Susurra le brun, invitant au calme son amant.

Le Chitauri se détendit autant qu'il le put, faisant évacuer la tension récemment accumulée. Loki avait raison, tant qu'il n'était pas immobilisé dans son lit ou qu'il n'était pas décédé, tout allait bien. Ils ne pouvaient malheureusement pas espérer que Loki soit en meilleure forme avec ce que Thanos lui avait administré.

"Loki... Je suis trop sur ton dos en ce moment. Je te demande pardon."

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il ne comprenait pas. "Pourquoi tu dis cela, mon cœur ?"

L'Autre inspira profondément, calmant le stress qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Comment pourrait-il expliquer sa pensée ? La seule façon pour lui de le faire était de tout lui dire d'une traite. "Je suis trop protecteur, tu ne peux rien faire sans que je sois à surveiller. Pardonne-moi."

"C'est... Wow... Ça va, j'veux dire, ça ne me pose pas problème. Je comprends pourquoi tu agis de la sorte." Déclara Loki en haussant les épaules d'indifférence. "Je suis malade, après tout."

* * *

**Voilà ! Je sais que c'est une coupure un peu abrupte, peut-être même plus que la précédente !**

**Je ne savais pas ce que je pourrais ajouter à ce chapitre alors je l'ai coupé ici !**

**Pour connaître la suite, il faudra lire le prochain chapitre ! XD (oui, cela s'appelle du chantage !)**

**N'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires, bons ou mauvais, vos impressions sur ce pairing il me semble inédit, ou vos suggestions. :)**

**Bisouilles ! ;)**


End file.
